Carry on Dancing
by moriah93ohio
Summary: While in a club with his friends, Yugi meets a mysterious stranger that stole his heart the moment they locked eyes. Yugi danced with the crimson-eyes male. His body moving sensually with the song. The stranger watched the teen move his body gracefully


Moriah: Hey, you guys! I'm guys!

Yugi: And with a new story!

Moriah: New story! New one-shot!

Yugi: Yay! I love this one-shot!

Moriah: I couldn't wait to write this! I hope that you guys like it.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't know own anything. Please review!

Moriah: This is another song-fic. The song is "Carry on Dancing" by Savage Garden.

Yugi: Enjoy! I love this song! Lemon alert!

* * *

Summary: While in a club with his friends, Yugi meets a mysterious stranger that stole his heart the moment they locked eyes. Yugi danced with the crimson-eyes male. His body moving sensually with the song. The stranger watched the teen move his body gracefully, grinding against the own.

* * *

Flashing red, yellow, and green lights. Music loud, unable to hear yourself talk.

People dancing seductively, with their dance partners on the dance floor.

At a black table, sitting on black chairs, a college student was talking to his friends.

It was Friday night and the gang always went to the club on a Friday night.

"Yugi?" someone called his name. He instantly turned around to come face-to-face with a blonde.

"Huh?" he said, trying to be heard over the music.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked. "You seem distant."

Yugi put on a smile. "I'm fine. Just watching." he said, looking at the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor.

"Did you want to dance?" another voice said, with white spiky hair going in all directions. Also, having pale skin and brown eyes.

"I am. Just waiting for the right song, Ryou." Yugi replied.

Yugi's eyes roamed to the other side of the club.

A figure with mysterious crimson eyes looked back at him. The rest of figure was strangely covered by darkness, even though the club was filled with flashing bright lights.

He could feel the eyes looking him over, scanning his body. Yugi's heart couldn't help but beat faster.

"Seems that someone is checking you out." another voice said, teasingly.

"Shut-up, Malik." Yugi replied, blushing, reluctantly moving his eyes away from the figure, to look at his best friends.

"Come on, Yug!" Joey said. "You can't tell me that you're not interested. It's obvious that that you are.

"No, I'm not!" he lied. He was definitely interested.

"Yes, you are!" Ryou spoke up, agreeing with Joey and Malik.

"Whatever." he said, trying to dismiss the topic, but already knowing that his friends wouldn't drop the topic, unless he confessed. Which he wasn't.

"Yugi, if they came over and asked you to dance, you wouldn't?" Joey asked, trying to proof his point.

Although he didn't want to, he knew it wouldn't be long he finally confessed. He couldn't keep playing this game for long. His friends would keep tag teaming him until he gave in.

Yugi sighed. He would wait. Sometimes this game was too much fun to surrender so easily.

The song ended and another was on. One that Yugi knew and loved dancing to.

A smiled on his face, as he got up from the black chair he was sitting in.

He looked at his friends. "Now, I am going to dance." He said, grabbing Ryou's hand and leaving to walk on the dance floor.

After finding a place, he started to dance, the lyrics starting.

_The moonlight…._

_Shines down interstellar beams_

_And the groove tonight_

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

Yugi moved his hips along with the song. Ryou moving with him.

"Why am I dancing with you?" Ryou said, as he moved his hands to caress his body in sexy way. If Yugi and Ryou weren't best friends, they could fuck buddies. They were the sexiest males in the group, after all.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Yugi put his hands on Ryou's shoulders, moving his body erotically. Ryou hooked their hands together, before twirling the other around.

"Because," Yugi moved his hands down the other chest. "You enjoy dancing with me. Besides you like this song as much as I do."

Which was true. Everyone in their group liked this song, but he and Ryou liked it more than any of them. It was the perfect song after all. It had a good beat. It had great lyrics. And it was fun to dance to.

Looking around the room, he saw the crimson eyes staring back. The eyes looked more red than when he first saw them.

A bold feeling erupted in him, making him want to get the others attention more. The reasons why he didn't know.

_In the moonlight…_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Yugi's hands hooked together with Ryou's again, pulling him closer. Ryou figured out what his friend was trying to do. Dirty dancing now, all eyes were on them, including crimson.

Yugi smiled. He loved being the center of attention, eyes looking at him. He also loved dancing. The music was sending him to another world. A world where he was the only one there. The only one dancing.

"Have fun." he heard a voice tease, sending him back to the present.

He knew the voice was Ryou, who had stopped dancing, and was looking behind him.

"Ryou, what are you looking-" Yugi turned around to see who was behind him.

A taller, sexy version of himself with crimson eyes was staring at him.

He turned back around to see that Ryou was no longer there.

Scanning his eyes to his table, he saw that Ryou was sitting next to Joey, a smile on his face.

"Remind me to kill him." He said aloud to himself.

Turning back around, he looked at the stranger.

He looked a lot like him. A couple of differences. They both had golden-yellowish spiky hair with layers of black, but the stranger's tips were crimson, while his were purple. Yugi had pale skin, while the stranger's skin was tan. Yugi had amethyst eyes, while of course the stranger had crimson eyes. Though the stranger has muscles, Yugi was petite.

"Would you like to dance?" a deep voice was heard.

Yugi couldn't help but nod at the intensity of the voice, as he grabbed the other's hand that was held out for him.

Inside, Yugi couldn't help but smile, as he started to dance with the mysterious stranger.

_You're never safe 'til you see the dawn_

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

_The hope is gone_

_To move under…_

Yugi dances with the crimson eyes male. His body moving sensually with the song. The stranger watched the teen move his body gracefully, grinding against his.

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Seeing the teen dance so erotically was making the crimson-eyed male hard.

The stranger grabbed the teen's waist, pulling him closer to his body, letting him feel how his body was reacting.

He couldn't suppress the low growl and moan that escaped.

Yugi couldn't help but smirked at the reaction, as he turned around, his back facing the stranger, grinding on him more.

The stranger made Yugi turn around, facing him.

Yugi looked into the deep eyes of crimson, losing himself as he continued his dancing. His mind forgetting all but the stranger and himself.

_Closer. Passion. Stronger._

His mind was once again returning back to reality. The eyes still looking into his.

Staring deeper, he realized he could deny the stranger nothing. No matter what it was, he knew he couldn't.

"What's your name?" the voice said, seductively.

My name? What's my name? I forgot my name! He searched his mind, trying to find the answer to the question being asked. But still couldn't. His mind in a panic frenzy.

"Yugi." he finally answered, his mind getting more organized.

"Yugi." the stranger repeated fondly. "What a pretty name."

"What is…yours?" Yugi asked, word struggling to get out.

The stranger smiled. "You, sexy angel, may call me Atemu."

Atemu? The name fit him perfectly. Mysterious and sexy.

_There's a magic only two can tell_

_In the dark night_

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

The song was almost over, Yugi knew, as he continued to dance with the stranger, who he now knew his name was Atemu.

Making sure that he was facing him, he wrapped his arms around his neck, as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Looking into deep crimson eyes again, he felt a sudden powerful urge to taste the other's sexy lips.

Atemu leaned forward, thinking the same thing as Yugi. Atemu moved his hips dancing with Yugi, almost as if their movements matched the others.

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Atemu leaned forward more, now able to hear the others breathe hitch at the closeness.

_Moving….Moving all night._

With the last lyrics sung, Yugi gave in to the urge, moving forward and pressing his lips to Atemu's. They both moaned.

Atemu's lips tasted better than they looked. So spicy and intoxicating, setting his soul aflame.

Yugi felt the other's tongue slide on his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Hesitantly and eagerly, he parted his lips, letting the other in.

Yugi and Atemu both moaned in he kiss, as they felt their tongues touch, sending a rush of sensations throughout their bodies.

Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he knew that this was answering his friends question from earlier.

The next thing he knew he was lying on a soft bed roaming his chest, making his back arch.

The soft spicy lips were still pressed to his, making the others erection pressed against his leg, his own presses against Atemu's stomach.

Atemu was resting on top was Yugi, pinning his arms over his head, as he grinded his erection to Yugi's making both gasp from the pleasure, breaking the kiss.

"Atemu." Yugi moaned out, unable to keep it in.

Atemu leaned down to Yugi's neck, pressing his lips to the flesh, his teeth grazing it, before his tongue soothes it, leaving a red mark.

"Atemu." The smaller teen panted out, rocking his hips against the other, for more friction.

Atemu smirked; he loved hearing his name come off the other's lips. How could he not? When Yugi said his name it sounded…heavenly.

Pressing his lips back to the soft pinks of the boy underneath him, he traveled his right hand down to the other's body, stopping at his jeans. His hand moving lower over the teen's jeans, in the middle, before rubbing his hand over the bulge, eliciting a gaspy moan from the other.

"Oh God!" Yugi screamed out, the assault making him feel unfamiliar sensations.

Stopping his movements, he moved up to the others shirt, pulling it off the younger's body and to the floor.

Looking at the other's chest, he took a nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking, and swirling his tongue around it, until it became hard. He moved to the other pink nipple, doing the same thing.

Abandoning the pink nipple, he leaned over the Yugi's face, pressing their lips together again; as he lowered his hand down to rub the teen through his pants, the male beneath him, gasped, his lips parting and Atemu's tongue slipping inside.

Yugi moaned as the kiss deepened, moving his body down to create more friction with the tan hand that was rubbing him. He broke the kiss with embarrassment and pleasure.

The taller teen stepped his movement his movements, knowing the teen would cum if he continued. He didn't want him to cum, not yet, anyway.

Yugi opened his eyes, trying to calm his breathing so it would return to normal.

For the first time that night, he looked around the room that he was in. The room he mysteriously appeared in. The room that looked mysterious and beautiful.

The walls were painted white, with a little redness here and there. There was a wooden crimson dresser next to the bed, with a lamp that was currently turned on, lighting up the room. The bed had silky crimson sheets; so soft and comfortable to snuggle and lie on. Very erotic to do other things.

Yugi watched as Atemu took of his shirt, showing off his sexy chest. He knew that he was built like a god, but he never expected this. He wondered what the bottom half looked like. He blushed at the thought.

Moving his hands down, Atemu unzipped the other's pants, before pulling them down to his knees and to the floor after he removed them completely, revealing Yugi's boxers that were black.

Yugi's hands roamed the other's chest, making the other groan, feeling soft hands touch his chest.

Atemu kissed the other again, asking for entrance. Their tongues battling in a heated battle, making the two males more blinded by lust.

Pulling away, the taller unzipped his own pants and boxers, revealing his rock hard member. Yugi wanted to look away, feeling indecent, but couldn't. A blushed formed on his face.

"You look so cute when you blush." Atemu said, with a smile, making the younger turn redder.

With an evil smirk, he pulled off the black boxers; a hard member meeting his eye.

Yugi never liked being naked in front of someone. He never even liked having his shirt off. But being naked in front of Atemu was nothing like he thought it would be. He was supposed to feel indecent and unnerve, but he wasn't. He wasn't embarrassed, but other than that he didn't care. It felt right.

"Beautiful." Atemu said, looking at Yugi's body.

Yugi blushed madly at the complement, his face now a tomato. He had been called that before, but always over looked it. He always cared about what people thought about him. Good or bad. But something's didn't matter to him. He had no interesting in them. But to hear it from the other male, made him feel special.

The younger watched as the taller went over to drawer and opened it, taking out a bottle of some kind. He had a confused expression as he looked at the other.

"To make it easier; so it won't hurt as much." He explained. Yugi nodded his understanding, before he had a nervous expression.

Crimson and amethyst eyes met. "Atemu," Yugi said, his voice urgent. "I-I've never done this before." He admitted.

"Did you want to?" he asked, worried he might have gone too far. "We don't have to."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I want to. I'm just nervous."

Atemu smiled. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."

Yugi nodded, before he saw Atemu open the bottle, covering three of his fingers.

"This will feel uncomfortable, but as long as you relax, it will get better." he slowly inserted the first finger, looking at the teen for any discomfort, so far, he saw none. Just the expression of something new. Yugi's eyes were closed.

Inserting the second finger, Yugi's eyes snapped open in pain before closing again, as he tried to adjust to the pain. Yami didn't move his fingers. After a while, the younger teen's pain went away, leaving a dull pleasure.

Atemu inserted the third and final finger, hoping the teen wouldn't feel any pain. He just needed to find the bundle of nerves that would make his sexy angel forger about his previous pain.

"Atemu!" the taller heard the smaller scream his name.

'Found it!' he thought with a smirk. He kept slamming his fingers into the other's prostate, repeating the scream. He removed his fingers getting a whiny moan from the smaller teen.

"Don't worry, Little One. It will get better." He said, before coating his member with the liquid substance from the bottle.

Positioning his hard member at the virgin entrance, he looked at the younger teen panting beneath him.

"This will hurt, but I promise that it will get better." He said, earning a nod.

Slowly, he eased inside, earning a scream from the teen. After he was all the way in, he stopped, giving the other time to adjust. The heat surround his member was driving him crazy! He wanted to just fuck the boy senseless, but he knew that he would hut him more/.

Yugi tried to relax his body as he felt something neat his entrance. He couldn't help the scream that tore through his lips when he felt it enter him. He felt the older teen stop moving giving him time to adjust.

After moments passed, Yugi felt the burning pain slowly fade away, leaving a dull sensation.

"Atemu." he said, giving the okay to move.

Slowly, and gently, he pulled out before pushing back in gently, earning a whimper groan from the other. He pulled out again, before gently pushing back in, this time earning just a groan. Soon there would be nothing by pleasure, Atemu knew.

Repeating the movements a third time, he heard a low, soft moan escape the other's sweet lips.

He did the movements again, getting a moan. Music to his ears, he smirked.

Pulling out again before he gently pushed back again, aiming himself in a different direction, hoping to hit a bundle of nerves that would make the other scream in pure bliss.

"Ah! Atemu!" the smaller teen screamed, arching his back off the bed. 'Found it!' he thought in his head.

Pulling back out and pushing back in again, he brushed against the nerves again, gently. He wanted to move hard and fast, but he knew the other teen would not like it, so he kept it at the same pace. He wouldn't do that unless Yugi told him to.

Repeating the actions a third time, the smaller screamed teen screamed again, his eyes closing, as he grabbed hold of the crimson silk sheets.

He kept repeating the actions over and over again continuously, making the younger scream from ecstasy.

Knowing the other was getting close, he slowly sped up his movements but making sure that it wasn't to fast, just fast enough.

"Atemu!" Yugi screamed, tightening his hands on the sheets.

His stomach was tightening, sending another way of pleasure through his body. His vision blurring into white, he knew he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Atemu!" he screamed as he climaxed, lifting his back off the bed, spilling his seed on the other male's stomach.

"Yugi!" the other cried, shooting his seed in the body underneath him.

After catching his breathe, he pulled out, lying next to the still panting teen.

Atemu pulled the male close to him, absentmindedly, covering them both in the silky sheets.

Yugi snuggled closer before turning around to face the guy that stole his heart the movement they locked eyes. Atemu stared back.

He had never snuggled with someone after fucking them. It was then that he realized that he didn't fuck Yugi. He did something that was entirely different.

He had made love to the smaller teen.

Of all the one-night stands, he had never felt the way. The feeling of having your thoughts completely taken over by one person. The feeling to never hurt them and always want to be with them.

He didn't want to let Yugi go. He wouldn't. The thought of doing so, broke his heart.

He saw Yugi slowly close his eyes, a smile of contentment on his features.

"I love you." he heard the other say.

Without thinking he replied. "I love you too."

Soon both were fast asleep, dreaming of nothing but each other and their future… together.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I finally finished! It took me almost over two months to finish it. But I wanted to update this today.

Yugi: Why?

Moriah: Because it today is my friend's birthday! Happy Birthday, Nes!

Yugi: We hope that you liked the lemon. We know that the ending was kinda stupid, but we hope that you enjoyed it anyway.

Moriah: Please make sure that you review. And if you haven't make sure that you read and review the new chapter of BloodLover.

Until the next time I update…


End file.
